


Five times Leonard caught Jim staring + one time Jim caught him

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Series: Well for one I am totally in love with my best friend [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, More Aos than Tos, No specific time line, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: It's all in the title





	1. One

Jim Kirk had come to the conclusion that his  bestfriend(with benefits) was surprisingly ripped. I Mean he had seen him with his shirt off before during the academy but he never really took the time to look at it. Now he had all the time in the world, well at least until his shift started. Jim knew the doctor worked out but damn for a middle aged doctor who had a child, he was fucking sexy. 

 

Bones had just gotten out of the shower and he had a white towel wrapped around his waist. He was searching the floor for his trousers when he turned to look at Jim. 

 

"You know starings rude, right?" He commented putting a hand on his hip.

 

Jim could feel the blush on his cheeks and he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't staring!" He defended.

 

Bones raised am eyebrow. "Alright then. Just keep it in your pants, okay?"

 

"Oh fuck off." Jim told him. He could stare at the doctor for hours and never get bored. 


	2. Two

Jim Kirk was bored. He was so extremely bored that he decided to take a trip to sick bay, which was very out of character for him. He almost got lost on the way down there which just proves how little he actually goes there. He walked into sick bay and looked around at the freakishly uncomfortable beds and the (actually really painful and don't let anyone - Leonard - convince you otherwise) hypos and the bustling of medical officers, his eyes scanning the room for one medical officer in particular.

 

He spotted him on the other side of the room tending to a patient. It was one of the younger recruits, he was maybe eighteen years old but he was smart. He was only a cadet but Jim could tell that he would soon start moving up the ranks. For the life of him Jim could not think of his name, all he could think was how gentle Leonard seemed to act around him, how he seemed to be listening to him with very single ounce of his attention, how his eyebrows were slightly furrowed with concern.

 

Jim heard some whispering and turned and saw a small group of nurses whispering. One of them squeeled when they noticed him looking at them and another pushed one of them forward. The man who had been pushed forward was tall and Jim hadn't seen him on the ship before.

 

"Uh, captain, can we - uh - can we help you? Or..."

 

"Actually I was just about to leave." Jim replied.

 

Later on when Jim had retreated to his quarters a certain Doctor arrived with a cocky grin on his face. "I saw you in med bay today." he said. "You were staring."

 

"I was not starting, I was inspecting, making sure my medical staff were actually doing their job."

 

"And were we?"

 

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy staring at you." Leonard rolled his eyes.

 

"What was his name?" Jim asked. "The kid you were talking to, what was his name?"

 

"Michale Connors. He's our youngest crew member."

 

"And one of our smartest, he's the one Scotty's always going on about."

 

"Well he broke his leg getting out of the shower, but I fixed him up, he was back on his feet in twenty minutes."

 

"You're such a great doctor, Bones." Jim said grinning.

 

"Well then maybe you should let me treat you more often."

 

"Ha! That's never going to happen" 

 

Leonard rolled his eyes again. "Fine then, but you're not allowed come to med bay to stare at me. It's creepy."

 

"I thought it was endearing." 

 

"No creepy." 

 

Jim smirked and grabbed the doctor by the wrists pulling him closer. "Is it creepy that I missed you so much that I had to go to med bay to see you." 

 

"Yes." Leonard said. 

 

"You're no fun." Jim complained pushing the doctor away. Leonard rolled his eyes again, he would never say it but he found everything Jim did endearing. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
